There is an increasing demand for portable electronic devices, such as wearable devices, mobile communication devices, digital cameras and so forth, to be implemented using a rechargeable battery in sealed and waterproof housing with a minimal form factor. Traditional portable device charging techniques, such as charging using a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port, can be difficult to implement due to smaller contact area for the USB charging connection as device form factor is reduced. Additionally, any opening in the device housing for the USB charging connection can limit the device waterproof capabilities.
Other existing battery charging techniques, such as inductive charging, may also be inefficient due to a coil surface area generally used for inductive charging. Inductive charging may also be inefficient due to the amount of heat generated during charging as well as the alignment generally used between the device and the inductive charger. Other wireless charging techniques can be implemented using Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) minor, which can be prohibitive due to the high cost of the MEMS mirror.